MadeUp Scenes
by Pilargirl
Summary: Really Random, Really AU NILEY ONESHOT. But if your a girl that likes to dream about what could be, you'll adore it. Miley's been pinning for nick the whole year and secretly so has he. Can it be that their hopes really do come true?


_**A/N: Ok. This is a REALLY RANDOM . Really nothing to do with Nick or Miley, except for their names but, I've been meaning to write something like this for a while and given the fact that the NJK awards are starting up again, I thought I'd give a one-shot a try so, if anyone liked it, you could voite for it. My...Recommendation: Start it...if you don't like it...leave it...but please give it a try. Sorry if sometimes you find the names Alan and Poppy, instead of Nick and Miley. This is based on my life so sometimes I get the names confused, if you're a fan of my story 'How Did I fall...?" then you'll now I sometimes do that there too. I'm really sorry but if anyone's already read up to now...I thank you and hope you will give it a try.

* * *

**_

_**MADEUP SCENES:**_

You find it hard to believe how things have suddenly turned out like this. It's the kind of thing that you think about when you're bored with your boring life and you've just watched a few episodes of your favourite teen soap. It's not the kind of thing that happens in real life...at least you don't think so. You don't get kissed until you're basically sixteen, you don't even go out with someone...you're the ugliest girl in the class, not because there's something _wrong _about you...but you get why people think like that, you don't wear tones of makeup, and you don't straighten your dark and plain frizzy hair, you don't even bother to care for your body because you'd rather be a little chubby than be stressed out and moody because you're hungry. And, after so many years of the same thing, you just get used to it and deal with it, tell yourself that when you make it to college, things will be different, that they'll be so many people around you that it'll be impossible to be the worst.

So that's exactly why, when you're bored, you make up little stupid scenes that you would find entertaining if they happened. However, when you realize that these small scenes _never _go that way, because life is too unpredictable to guess it, you begin to understand that these small scenes that your head recreates are just a way for you to be happier, to bring some entertainment and excitement to your life.

And that, my friend, is why, when you're sitting beside the guy you've been crushing on for the past five or six months, a guy who leads a different life than you, who could have any girl he wants; and you're explaining some math solution, like before every exam because, you've already faced it, he only uses you when he needs help with something, but you don't care, you don't mind being used if you get to sit beside him, legs touching, looking into those amazing green eyes and laughing at jokes you both make; the point is...after explaining exercise 3, you're about to look down at the paper to see exercise 4 and you realize that he's not looking away.

You laugh, that laugh reserved only for him, that laugh that's accompanied by a blush and a grin that lightens your face. You think he's going to say something funny, make some hysterical comment that will have you both laughing hard while people in the hallway outside, look through the door to see who's causing such a rattle.

He continues looking but doesn't make any remark or comment so you simply say: "what", in you casual and sweet tone. He smiles, that goofy smile that makes you go crazy when it appears on his face.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone next year, won't you?" he asks, you smile but raise an eyebrow. You guys talk about some things, sometimes, but you never talk about what there's in between you...never. You don't talk about the fact that he's always so comfortable around all the other girls, even ones he speaks to less that you and, when it's _you, _both of you don't go into anything that isn't that high five that you do most days. That high five that you dream about sometimes. Clap your hands together, hold them there for a second and the fists together one last time before he gives you that smile.

Seeing that it's not some kind of joke, you blink and look down at the paper. You pull off a laugh, trying to not make this awkward.

"Of course, it's gonna be a change..." you dismiss quickly, not going into any details. You think about what would happen if you actually told him the whole truth. If you told him that, when you think on your feet, you don't want him to go, you want him to stay, you want him to graduate with you, you want to help his clueless self out with every exam that presents itself, you want him there, beside you. But then you'd also have to tell him that, when you think about it, you are sure it'll be best if he leaves, that when you rationalize you _want _him to leave because, you know perfectly well what all this will turn into if he doesn't leave soon, you'll fall head over heels in love with him and at some point and people will start noticing and things will all go down and you'll feel miserable. You shake your head, and get ready to start working on the next maths problem. You still feel his eyes on you and, when you're about to speak, he beats you to it.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you," he says as if he's said it a thousand times before, pure calmness, like it's no big deal.

You smile, because, even though you're shocked as hell, come on, how are you not going to smile at that.

"Really?" You tease him. You don't really know how you can, I mean, it seems like a bomb has gone off, you're pretty sure that something along these lines has happened in one of you made up scenes. But still, there you are, talking and playing along like you're used to this...you remind yourself of Paola, that friend of yours who enjoys flirting far too much.

"Yeah, I bet you no one's gonna help me out before every test like you to," he tells you and your smile falters. That's all you are to him, someone he can use so he doesn't fail every test.

However, you don't let it bring you down and you do something you didn't think you'd ever dare to. "You know," you start, looking at him. "I've always wondered why you ask for my help. I'm not the smartest, Catherine and Charlotte are the smart ones, not me...what about Mandy and Nicole, they're great at doing reviews of the units."

"I know you better," he says. You can tell he's going to say something more but you stop him.

"I've been here a year, Nick," you say, not knowing where this confidence is coming from. You know you're not a shy or modest person, but this kind of confidence is something new, something you hadn't seen before. "You've known Cath, Charlotte and Mandy since middle school and you even dated Nicky. I know it was back in middle school too but you know that's not the point.

He looks taken back. "I still know you better; besides, you explain amazingly."

"Nicky and Mandy say I only confuse them...and _somehow_, I'm amazing when it comes to you?" You ask, it might have sounded angry in a way, frustrated maybe but, there's a clear smile on your face. This is by far the deepest conversation you've had. "Besides, what about Stella? You spend most breaks with her, you two are real friends? Oh, and what about Selena, she's repeated sophomore year and you're definitely close to her, aren't you?"

You both fall into a slight silence. You know you shouldn't have brought Selena in, now you really _are _angry.

"I've already told you, I like how you explain...you don't want to get it done with, you always ask how test has gone and you care about me actually getting it. When I'm doing the test I remember what you say," he tells you and now you're pretty sure that any moment now, 'Poker Face' is going to sound in the background and you're going to moan into your pillow as the music gets louder and your phone continues vibrating as the words 'get up' flash on the screen. But those thought are really at the back of your head, somewhere in the background, right now you're thinking of him and of how his eyes are looking into yours.

You smile, you just can't help it; you hate yourself for it but you just smile and he chuckles and smiles too.

"Besides," he suddenly tells you. "I like it, both of us sitting here, especially when everyone leaves at break and you and me, we stay. You stay for me."

"I like helping you," You tell him truthfully and you know you're being completely honest, you wouldn't like to be anywhere else. "Besides, it helps me revise to."

The tension's gone, it leaves suddenly as both of you smile and chuckle together, you're not really alone, Selena, Camilla and Chloe are outside, in the terrace, smoking...but all the blinds are closed and so is the door, so it _is _like you're both alone.

"I don't get why you're leaving, what has a public school got that could be better than this?" you ask him. There's a voice in your head telling you that the exam is in an hour and that Nick has no idea about anything and is going to fail miserably unless you start helping him out now, but you just tell the voice to shut up, there's always time for maths, not so much for other things.

He looks at you out of the corner of his eye. He's leaning back on his chair, as if he's tired, his face facing up a little, his neck completely exposed. You're leaning towards the table, completely the opposite to him, you're elbow on the desk and you're chin on your hand, which is facing up. "You've only been here a year, and, anyway, teachers like you. Just to think of another two years with Miss Mastics and Mr Benin makes me want to run."

"It's what happens at private school," you assure him. "There's not many of us and there's even less teachers. But you've got friends here, people who will always be with you. And you didn't use to hate Miss Mastics, you started hating her when she banned you from going on that trip."

"It was completely unfair!" he moans and you laugh, it's all so natural.

"You were a jerk," you confront him. "And, if it had been a week earlier, before Mr Shane moved you to the other side of the class, I would've gotten you to shut up before you got her really angry."

"But you weren't there to shut me up," he says absently.

"Well, of course I wasn't, I didn't get moved, only you did," you insist. And then, you think about telling him about that day and you do. "Remember the first time they moved us?"

He sits up a little and looks at you, he nods.

"I know how it sounds, but I just knew I was going to be put with you; it sounds stupid but it was just some kind of..."

You stop as you see him chuckling. You raise an eyebrow.

"I thought the same," he tells you but you don't believe it, you just laugh. "Hey, I'm being serious. I mean, you've got to admit I've got my reasons, you and me...we got on from the beginning."

"We didn't talk to each other at the beginning, the only person I talked to at the beginning was Mandy," I told him. "But, I know what you mean. You were the first guy to actually talk to me when I came and, of course, then it turns out that your aunt and I live in the same block and..."

"And?"

"J-just _that_," you tell him. You're going to say that you should get on with maths when he interrupts you once again.

"Joe used to think you liked me," he says randomly, you catch your breath.

"Joe's stupid," you try to smile. "I mean, not that there's anything bad about you but...I like you like a friend, I mean, you're a nice guy..."

"Remember when we were in Religious Culture Class? Joe asked you who you'd rather snog, me or him, you didn't answer," he tells you.

You think back to the actual day. "Yeah, I did, I said neither. And then he said that I obviously meant you and then..."

"You said that he didn't know that, that maybe you didn't like blonde guys."

You laugh. "How come you have such a good memory for that and you can't remember the causes of the Second World War no matter how many times you repeat them?"

He ignores your comment. "Neither isn't an answer, though. It was me or him..."

"Well then you, of course," you say far too quickly and honestly, you know he can see right through you now.

"Wow, Smiles!" he teases you, calling you by the nickname that only he gives you. Your parents don't like people calling you that, they say they named you Destiny not Smily, or look others call you, Miley.

"Well I'm not going to snog, Joe," you say with a laugh and a look of disgust on your face, he's like a brother, he's Nick's brother - it's just wrong.

He laughs a little but then just looks at you and gulps. "Well, then it's me," he simply says. Then he leans onto the table and plants his lips on your and you freak out because you have no idea what to do, no idea what-so-ever. Luckily, it's really just a peck, you can tell he's just as scared as you. However, you don't know why since he's already slept with two girls, whereas you still hadn't basically kissed a guy on the cheek.

"Selena..." you murmur. You were sure he was with Selena...he's always with Selena.

"I like _you_."

You remember the moment happily and, no matter what, it always brings a goofy grin onto your face. It was a stupid pickup line and the atmosphere was completely anti-romantic...not to mention the fact that you turned him down, telling him he was leaving and it had no future and that you were different and that it was far too pathetic and surreal. He insisted that you had all summer but you continued saying no, what was the point? Your idea was to forget all about it, so you acted like nothing had happened and you continued doing maths. He looked hesitant, you could tell he didn't like how things had turned out but you ignored it. He didn't give up, he started by annoying you when you studied together, then, when that didn't work, he went another way and, somehow, every time you walked in the room, he had his arms around Selena, but you're a strong girl, jealousy can hurt you but it didn't make you reconsider, you were sure you were doing the right thing. A week later, 10 days before school was over, his own brother, Joe,came up to you and told you that you should give him a chance, so, for some reason, you actually listen to the twit for the first time in your life.

It turns out to be a great summer. At the beginning, it's a little awkward, you have to admit it, the two of you are good studying partners but you're not into the same things. You go to the cinema on the 'first' date and afterwards you don't know what to say, you really just want to leave and forget about him. You're mum is picking you up in five minutes and you tell him the truth, that you think this is turning out to be pretty pathetic.

He says that maybe you're right and it hurts but it's nice to know that he's not so clueless after all.

You kiss him on the cheek and then leave, not even talking about the next date.

A week after he knocks on your door; there's no one home, your sisters are at camp and your parents are working. You go out, shutting the door behind you. You start talking about why it was so awkward the last time and, surprisingly, that gets you talking about other stuff and, before you realize, two hours have gone by. From then on he always does that, he eats at his aunts and spends the day with you. You love it, you're honest with him, you tell him everything you're scared of and he doesn't laugh or mock you, he accepts it and you talk.

You have your first fight a week later, it's stupid because it all starts with a joke. He's going to the Caribbean on holiday and you ask about the hot girls that are all around there, he tells you he's not a cheater, you say that the two of you aren't really exclusive or anything and you express that you don't think cheating is such a big deal.

He takes it badly, says that only a cheater would say that. You both remain in silence for a minute or so, angry, but you give in, even if you know you're right. He's going to find some girls there and you're not naive enough to know that he won't flirt, who knows, he might even sleep with someone, but you don't mind because, you like him and you like spending time with him and, it's not like you're going to sleep with him. You know others would call you crazy but, you're both sixteen and you _like _each other, you know that you would flirt with others so why shouldn't him.

You go to the Canary Islands for a week in mid July, when he's still not back. You go with your family, your parent's friends and their kids. All the parents are over forty and all the older kid is eleven so, you pretty much spend the whole week sunbathing.

You meet a nice guy there, he's nowhere near as cute as Nick but he's in the same situation as you and you meet up with him, you have quite a lot in common and you have a nice time. He kisses you on the last day and you just smile at him, you know it's innocent but you feel a little guilty. Not because you're "cheating", you feel guilty because you like this change in your life, last summer no one looked at you, now you have two guys after you.

When you come back, things go back to normal; the first time he kissed you, you thought you had no future, now you have your doubts. You know you won't work out in the long run, you're both too lazy and you'd probably end up getting bored of each other. You're also worried about the following year, you'll only have weekends to see each other and you don't see how it could be enough.

He tells you not to worry in a way that makes you think that he's hiding something but you ignore it.

The first day of class you don't go in the bus, your mum takes you, it's tradition. As you reach the front of the school, you see Nicole; you never found a real best friend in this school, you had Sonia in the other one but here everyone already had a best friend; however, Nita was your closest friends. She's been in California the whole summer so you haven't seen her, you have to admit that you've missed her. You give her a hug.

"How was summer?" you ask enthusiastically. She tells you about it, you frown a few times, her life isn't easy but you admire her for being so strong.

"So, you and Nick?" she asks, you can't help but smile. "It really worked in the end?"

You nod as you kind of shrug, meaning to say: "_Yes, but I have no idea how_." You tell her how it went and she laughs with you. The bus that covers the north area arrives and Jonathan arrives, the two of you share a polite look, he's Nick's best friend and your his girlfriend so you get along ad well as you can. He then smiles to himself and you raise an eyebrow but ignore it.

There are a few new kids and you say high to them. You also say high to your senior friends, Andy, Michael, Angela, Vince and a few more...

The other bus arrives and Stella and Demi are the first to get out. They hug Nicole tightly and you get a comfortable hello, you don't think you'll ever by close to either of them...they don't let anyone in, not really, but it's fine by you, you understand it in a way. Demi asks you how things have been, you haven't seen each other since her birthday in August, so you talk for a few seconds, a sly smile on her face that you don't understand. Meanwhile, Stella leans in to Nicole's ear and tells her something which makes the older girl (Nicole repeated freshman year) look a little shocked but in a good way. You eye them for a second and suddenly jump as you feel two cold hands covering your eyes.

For less than a second you're confuse but you recognise the coldness of the hands soon enough. Your lips form a small 'o' as you turn around and find him standing tall in his red jumper and grey trousers, the uniform he detests.

"What's up, Miles?" he says happily and with a smug look.

You shake your head with a huge smile on your face. "No way," you say, realizing what's going on. "That's why you wouldn't give your uniform to Max!"

He laughs. "I wanted to surprise you."

You want to kiss him but you're not like that, specially not at school so, you do what you've been doing since you met him. You do a low high five and hold your hands together, you want to put your fists together but he doesn't let go of your hand.

You can't believe you hadn't realize this would happen, you had thought about it last night, how amazing it would be if he surprised you but you told yourself to stop dreaming and get to sleep.

You know that Ellie and Natasha are whispering about the two of you but you don't mind. You get to class and he sits beside you, you just smile, you think it's amazing.

Your tutor, Mr Jameson, who had also been the tutor the year before, always has a laugh out of the two of you. You are the class couple, maybe even the 'it' couple, last year it had been two seniors, Antony and Sarah, and this year it's you both, Nick and Miley.

The drama comes in October. You start music school and so you start spending time with Liam again. For three straight years it's been the same thing, each fall, you fall for him. He's not even handsome, he's a big guy, typical rugby player, dark short hair and simple dark eyes. You prefer Alan a thousand times more...you can't even begin to compare them; however, Liam and you have something. The first time you met, without knowing anything about each other, you started talking like he was someone you had known for years, you fell for him that night. You know that you would work out, it's not even a question, and you're perfect for each other. However, after two weeks of knowing each other, your best friend, Martha, locked you both up in a balcony, swearing to not let you go unless you kissed, and from then on, the friendship between the two of you was history. But that year you fell for Justin so you got over it pretty quickly. Last year, when you saw him again, you fell head over heels but, he wasn't interested so you backed off and fell for Nick. At the end of last year you began being friends again, you talk now, talk like you did those first weeks. On the other hand, now it isn't like back then or like this summer...you think you love Nick, you're pretty sure you do and, no matter how perfect you and Liam are for each other, you're not going to have anything serious with him, you love where you're at right now and Liam isn't worth changing that. Besides, you know he doesn't want you anyway, he's made it pretty clear all the other times.

Your world starts to shake a little on a Monday, it's not just any Monday, it's the Monday after your birthday. It was a great day, you've got lots of presents at home, more that your last two birthdays combined and you loved every minute of it. Nick's taking you to the theme park down town on Saturday, only the two of you, and he's promised to get you one of those gigantic teddy bears that you see in movies. Today, the day after you turn sixteen, you bring a cake to music school because Harry, your gay best friend, did the same last year and you promised that you'd continue with the tradition. You want to be happy, you want to enjoy the day, but you're angry...this morning, you saw Selena's profile photo and it showed her snuggling close to Nick, you clicked on it and you found it's a direct pic from her iphone, it read '2:00am, Sunday 25th'. It's not that you don't know that he goes out that late, your parents don't let you but his _do_ let him so, you don't mind, you'd go out if your parents were like his, but the point is, he lied to you, he had called you the minute the clock stroke twelve so that he could say happy birthday and he had assured you that he was at home, getting ready for bed, "thinking about you", he had said.

So, when you got to school, you went to speak to him, only to find him speaking to...guess who?...yeah, Selena. He saw you and smiled, forgot Selena and walked towards you, trying to give you a kiss, you obvious stepped away. You rethought your decision of speaking to him and decided to ignore him until break when he got unbearable and you just told him that, if he wanted you to speak a word to him again, he should shut up and leave you alone.

At lunch he sat beside you, he told you that he saw you didn't take strawberries and that he spent over ten minutes picking out the best ones for you. You got angry and finally just turned to look at him and asked him why he lied. He said he didn't want you feeling left out and you said that you didn't believe him, a few minutes later, tired of arguing, you looked at Nicole, Demi, Stella and Cathy, your new best friend, with an apologetic face because you're not going to eat with them today, you send Natasha, Ellie, Fiona and Maggie a shrug that says "I'm sorry for this drama," and finally, you send Selena, Camilla and Chloe, who are laughing as they stare at you, a glare; all before lifting your tray and moving to the table where your Senior friends were sitting, taking a place in between Angela and Vince.

When you got on the bus, he took his place beside you and you put your earphones on, turning your iPod as loud as it would go. Of course, it was no use because he put the earphones out. He told you he didn't want you to go home resenting him and you, angrily, told him that you doubted he would creep up in your mind in the whole afternoon. He told you that he wanted to go to your music school party, like the two of you had planned. You told him that he should've thought it twice before lying to you. You told him something else and so did he and both of you continued going until Ellie finally told you both to chill out. Your stop came soon after that and he threatened to get off with you but your glare put him off.

So, now you're a sixteen year old, placing a cake on a white desk, with a pissed off look on your face. Harry is the first one to hug you and say happy birthday for the first time in person, you spent the day at your grandma's town so the only one who got to see you was Nick, who waited for you at his aunts until you arrived at 10:00pm.

Martha, Sabrina and Adrian come later, handing you a gift which you promise to open later, you're already forgetting all the pissing off nonsense.

Anna, Maisy, Dean, Samuel, Larry and a few others also give you a hug and some small presents. You begin cutting the cake when two hands go over your eyes.

For a second, for a small part of a second, the thought of Alan comes into your mind but you soon realize that the hands are bigger and warm.

You leave the knife and you try to turn around but the hands won't let you.

"Is that you, Liam?" You don't really know _how _you know but you just simply do.

"Correct, just wait a second," you here his amused voice. About twenty second later, you feel the hands leave your face and you gasp as, in front of you stands a huge cream coloured teddy bear, with a huge red heart on it, saying 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Thanks, it's...thanks, it's just really, amazing!" You hug him, no tension, you just hug him.

Then you realize he's looking at Sabrina, who's glaring back at him.

"Well, you cutting the cake?" Harry says impatiently, making you laugh.

"Have to sing Happy Birthday first," Maisy says, and they do...and trust me with this one, having a whole choir singing happy birthday to you is pretty amazing.

About 15 minutes later, you come out to the balcony, a piece of cake in your hand. It's gotten how inside and you want a little of fresh air but you have to admit you won't last long; your t-shirt is too thin and it's summer. You're going to head inside to get your sweater when someone blocks your way.

"I thought you'd be cold," Liam voice says kindly. Passing you your red sweater...It's got a big white mark on the left sleeve, Nick dropped glue on it last summer and you couldn't take it out.

"Thank you," you say, trying to leave the cake on the side but realizing it'll fall, you're about to put it on the floor when he stops you and grabs it with one hand while he helps you put on the sweater with the other. You laugh at the situation and he makes some joke which just makes you laugh harder.

"You should go in," you finally say. "You don't want to get locked up again, do you?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "They wouldn't lock us up."

You raise an eyebrow. "Martha's out there, Andrew is out there, come on, Liam, _Maisy _is out there."

"I know, but Sab's also out there, and she's not going to let them lock us up," he explains, you raise an eyebrow once again.

"Look, I know she's our friend, but, so are all the rest, and they would still do it so, what makes you think that she wouldn't?" you ask, not being able to find the reasoning behind his sentence.

"She's got a serious boyfriend," he says clearly, as if it's obvious what he's trying to say.

"Still not getting it, Liam," you say, looking up at him; god, he's even taller that Al.

"Well, it's pretty simple...she's got a boyfriend, and so do you and she knows what it would be like if she got locked up with another guy," he explains and you suddenly understand.

"Oh, okay..." you say as you nod. "Yeah, totally get it."

And, like that, you start trying to make your way inside because, it's true...you _do _have a boyfriend, even if he's lied to you and you're angry at him, you still _have _a boyfriend, and you shouldn't be in balcony with another guy, specially not a guy who you have history with, a history that you have told Nick about.

"Did you like the Teddy?" he asks you before you can move.

"Yes, it's great," you say with a smile that you can't help. "How did you know I wanted one?"

He shrugs. "Guessed."

You eye him. "No, you didn't," you say, seeing right through him.

"Okay, Martha said that you were going to the theme park on Saturday and that guy was getting you one so I just figured, I could just get you one earlier so you didn't have to wait," he tells you seriously, you're reading between the lines and you know how it all sounds but you shake your head, it can't be, not after two years of running away at any sign of a relationship. "You don't like it?"

"Yeah," you speak truthfully. "But, if you knew Nick was getting one for me, it was pretty stupid to go buy one before, wasn't it?"

"I don't know, was it?" he asks in a way that you're really not liking.

"I didn't even know we were that close, you know, close enough to get me a present like that," you confess. "Especially when all you seem to do every year is stop talking to me and start acting all weird around me once November's over."

"I don't run away from you...I didn't run away from you...never," you say. "You were the one who ran away from me and you made it all awkward."

You blink, you remember Martha saying something like that once.

"Are you crazy," you say a little exasperated. "That night, when she locked us in here...An hour later I was waiting outside and you passed by...I say bye, you looked at me and then turned back without saying a word. After that, I tried but, you didn't answer."

"No, maybe I did do that on that night but not after," he insists. You shake your head.

"Look, I don't get why you're saying this now." You really don't, well, when you think about it, a clear theory comes up but you don't want to think about that.

He rolls his eyes. "Martha, she said that you thought I was the one to run away from you."

"When the hell have you become such good friends with Martha?" you ask. You're not thinking of anything right now, you're angry and you want to get this done with.

He shrugs. "I've always been friends with Martha," he tells you calmly.

"No, you've always been friends with Sab, with Anna and even with Maisy but not with Martha. Now tell me why the hell you and Martha have been speaking about me and about _my _life." You order him, you're angry 'cause now Martha's been brought into this and you hate that.

He doesn't answer and you come to your own conclusion. You love Martha, she's one of your best friends but, sometimes, on some days, you can't stand her. She appears moody and when you talk to her you only get one syllable answers; Martha has never said you're a good singer. It's open knowledge in music school, everyone knows you're the best singer out of your whole year and it's just like that, you're good at Opera, whereas some people are a lot better at singing pop, Opera is your thing. Everyone always tells you how great you are, but not Martha, why? Because, Martha hates it when you're better than her. She hates it when you're thinner than her, she hates it when you get better results than her, she hates it when you get better guys than her...therefore, she hates that you're dating Nick, who is basically out of your league, while she's dating Sean, who is perfect for her, exactly like Liam is perfect for you.

"Liam, if I'm wrong please don't laugh at me but...are you trying to tell me that you like me, that you've like me before?" you ask. Being with Nick has brought up your courage, you wouldn't have been able to do this last year but now you can.

"Yes," he says, his voice breaking a little. "Well, I, yes...I guess I like you a little."

"Since?"

"I don't know, since I met you...sometimes less, sometimes more," he explains.

"And I thought you were probably gay," you mumble to yourself but then you face him. "I liked you two. God, I still do...you're a great guy, funny, kind, entertaining," you tell him. "But I'm with Nick and you know that."

"Yeah," he speaks. He's silent for a second. "I just thought you should know."

A small sympathetic smile appears on your face and you reach out to touch his arm. In a way you're happy, as egocentric and horrible as it sounds, you're happy that he wants you, just like you're happy that Nick wants you and just like you were happy that that guy on holiday wanted you.

"Thanks for telling me, if I wasn't with Nick, then...you'd definitely be the first on my list. I know it doesn't help but," you tell him with a smile.

He looks at you for a second."I'm telling you this for a reason, Miley, I'm telling you because I want to be with you too."

"What? Come on, Liam, you know I'm with Nick...I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I'm pretty serious about."

"Fine," He says. "But I've seen this guy and you and him..."

"I'm too ugly to be with a guy like that?" you ask, you get all defensive. You don't even know why, you know what he's saying is right but you really can't deal with this right now. Because you're angry at Nick and you aren't thinking clearly.

"No, he looks like the kind of guy who wouldn't appreciate a girl like you, who would just go sleep with another one without..." he mumbles. You breath in deeply.

"You don't know him so you don't get to judge, Liam," you say a little angry again.

He bits his lip. "Well, if he screws up, like a bet he will, I'm here." He says. "I know I'm not as good looking as him or as 'cool' but...you know, I'm still here."

You can't believe him, he's actually angry at you for rejecting him. He leaves and you go after him, you don't want to leave this here.

You go down the stairs.

"Liam, come on don't get angry at me," you beg him.

He continues walking so you keep talking. "I like you too but I'm not a two-timer and I'm not someone who dumps someone to be with someone else."

He stops and turns to look at you. "I've got to go, but you need to think about it, you don't only have one guy behind you now. As stupid and surreal and movie-like as it might sound, you've got a choice."

"I chose last summer," you tell him.

He comes nearer.

"You didn't have _choices _last summer, now you do," he begs you to listen, to _hear _him.

"Well, now is too late," you speak up. "I'm sorry but as much as I hate having to reject a guy who's...look, I know that I'm choosing the guy who will probably screw it up, the guy who will not last over the one who will, that maybe, if I say yes to you now; maybe I'll have found something close to that stupid 'love of my life' nonsense. I'm just saying that I know that you're better for me but I'm with him now and I like being with him so...I'm going to stay with him even if I know that it's not something that will last."

"Okay, I can't fight against that...I've got logic on my side and I know you're mostly about logic so, I can't fight against whatever he's got."

"Well, then, can we both go up because, the class/ my birthday party is not over and I would like to spend the rest of the class with a dramatic friend of mine," you tell him. He takes your hand and you both head into the room.

Of course, the choir heard everything and given the fact that Marcus is the best friend of Jonathan's cousin, by the next morning, you have 5 missed calls from Nick and 3 messages which pretty much tell you that you have to talk.

You get on the bus, expecting to see him but he's not there. You sit beside Demi, because Stella is doing some specially exams during the whole week and you basically tell her everything.

Al doesn't come later on but you try not to think about it, Joe comes up to you; given the fact that, according to him, you and Nick are over because you've "cheated" on him, he can treat you like shit now so he torments you; however, you don't let it get to you, he's not worth it.

At 6:00pm, no one's home because dad's working and mum's taking the girl to swimming classes. You're not surprised when Nick calls you and tells you he's downstairs. You grab a sweater and put it on as you go down the elevator. You see each other but you don't say anything until you're both sat on the little hill that is on the park beside your house; you spent most summer mornings there.

"I didn't cheat on you." You are the first to speak.

"I know, I didn't trust what Joe said so I actually called up Marcus and asked him what it was that had happened. He said the guy got you a huge teddy bear."

He's always smiling, Nick's like that, and it gets strange to see him silent, absent, just like now. He almost looks like theirs something intellectual about him.

"Year, he heard you were getting me one and he..."

"I know, he told me," Nick says and you raise and you raise an eyebrow, it's become one of your most common gestures lately.

"He can't have," you say. "Marcus only saw the teddy bear, I'm pretty sure he didn't hear the conversation me and Liam had.

He breaths in and looks at you. "Come here," he says. You shift towards he puts his arms around you. At the beginning you hated this, it made you feel fat, big, because he's so thin compared to you; but now you're used to it. "I wasn't talking about Marcus," he tells you.

Once again you raise your eyebrow. Before you can ask anything, he answers you silent question.

"I missed the bus today 'cause I couldn't get out of bed so, after calling Marcus and hanging around my house thinking about stuff...well, I went to the Raleigh Charter high school down town," he tells you and you frown, turning around to look at him.

"You seriously went to see him?"

He nods.

"That's just too pathetic. What are you trying to do? Beat Edward and Jacob in eclipse? And, at least they fought about Bella...not about me."

He looks confused and you let out an exasperated sigh. "You went to see the movie with me, remember? Werewolves and vampires?"

"Yeah, cool action scenes," he jokes and you hit him playfully but then become serious.

"What did you do?" you ask him.

"Don't worry, I didn't bite him."

You can't help the laugh that comes out and you love the smile that comes out, he might be a bit of a liar and a bit clueless sometimes but he's adorable. You're about to ask again but he answers.

"I just caught him when school had finished, it was hard, I had to ask and stuff because they've got like thousands of kids in that school but...when I did, I talked to him while he walked home. We talked, he told me what had happened, I listened to him, and just told him to back off like any good jealous boyfriend," he tells you, leaving you stunned.

"That's so not you, you don't do the grand and sensible gestures, you're just not that kind of guy," you let him know.

"Well, if I want to change your mind about us having no future, I think I have to change a little, don't you think so?" he asks you and you frown. Liam probably told him everything.

You pull into him again and get his arms and wrap the around you. "We have fun, we enjoy the time we spend together, but we like it because you're you and I'm me. Why do you want to change? I don't want you to change?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I _do _want to have a future with you," he tells you and you continue frowning.

"We're sixteen, Nick. You're probably studying in Washington and I'm staying here," you speak. "I don't want to think about the future with you, I want to think about me loving you _now_, not anytime else.

"Okay," he whispers. You turn around and kiss him.

Made-up scenes keep you entertained, they develop your creativity, their great to make you smile, to make you happy...but there's no such thing as living real scenes, occurring in reality.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I really hope SOMEONE has reached this point, if you have please leave me a review telling me you have. It'd mean a lot. I hope you do. And remember, if you DID like it (inprobable but possible) then please nominate it at the NJK awards. Oh! And if you're a hard core REAL NILEY fan (not like this, but REAL Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus) then catch my one-shot (before the storm) trust me, that one IS enjoyable.


End file.
